


i can't help myself from how my heart is racing

by flicker_album



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but for fun not a profession), (copious amounts of the pet name 'baby' in particular), Blow Jobs, Boxer Harry Styles, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Gym AU, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Ziam and Shiall are v much side pairings, basically they're all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicker_album/pseuds/flicker_album
Summary: Louis is just trying to be a good friend by working out at the gym that Liam owns. He never expected to (quite literally) run into Harry, the hot boxer who sings embarrassing songs in the locker room showers.





	i can't help myself from how my heart is racing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hi! This is the longest fic I've written thus far. It's a little scary to share it but I really hope you like it! It started out with a prompt I found and thought would be fun to write and it spiraled into 13k. I still have no idea how that happened. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas, [Abbey](https://louisdeservestheworld-28.tumblr.com/) & [Deanna](http://rainbow-w0lves.tumblr.com/), for all their help! You two are awesome :) If there's any mistakes, they are my own.
> 
> There is a small mention of death in reference to a character, but it's a complete misunderstanding and the character is telling a story about it. If you think this may trigger you, please come [ask me](http://flicker-album.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll give a better idea as to what it is about!
> 
>  **Original prompt:** we workout at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know.
> 
> This is a work of fiction! It does not represent any of the real life people mentioned.

“Louis, when are you gonna come to my gym?” Liam asks. 

“I don’t know, Liam. Are you implying something?” Louis says, feeling attacked. “Because if you are, I’ll let you know that the door is that way.” He points at it even though Liam basically lives here. He’s over for their weekly ‘late lunch date’ that started one Sunday months ago and they’ve just kept up the tradition.

Liam just sighs at Louis’ fake defensiveness. “No, Lou, I’m not implying anything. Other than the fact that I’ve owned this gym for a year now and you’ve yet to step foot in it.”

“Hold on a minute, I have stepped foot in it! I was there for your grand opening.”

Liam cracks open another beer. “And you didn’t touch any equipment or weights. Besides, going to the gym isn’t always about losing weight, which you don’t need to do. It’s a good way to stay healthy, tone up your muscles, or even just blow off some steam.” 

“Li, you sound like a damn pamphlet.” Liam throws a chip at him. “But sure. I’ll stop by tomorrow after work. I should be out at 4 every day this week.” 

“I’ll hold you to that. And who knows Louis, you might even meet a cute guy there.” 

Louis thinks back to the people he saw at the grand opening. None were really his type. “I’m not counting on it.”

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis remembers his promise to go to the gym at exactly 3:57 pm the next day. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit.”

Niall walks into Louis’ office and asks “Oi, Louis, why the language?”

Louis just sighs. “I told Liam I’d finally come workout at his gym and I just remembered. Which means I don’t have anything to wear other than this,” he gestures to his button up shirt and dress pants. Maybe this will be his out, his reason for not going.

“Hold on a few minutes, let me see what I have in my gym bag. I’ve been trying to go there pretty regularly. Should have something I haven’t worn yet…” Niall might’ve still been talking but he starts walking out of the office so Louis doesn’t hear it.

Louis just shrugs and starts saving his documents on his computer before shutting it down. As he’s clicking ‘shut down’ something is thrown at his face.

“Here you go!” Louis can’t see Niall but he can definitely hear him. “They’re clean, I promise.”

Louis grabs the clothes from off of his face and looks at them. “Niall, are you fucking serious?”

“What? You don’t like my clothes?” Niall cackles. 

Louis looks at the white [t-shirt](https://www.teepublic.com/t-shirt/770078-lookin-sharp). There is a drawing of a planted cactus wearing sunglasses on it with the text “Lookin’ sharp” written underneath. 

“You really expect me to wear this in public? Where the hell did you even get this shirt?” Louis wonders.

“I got it as a Secret Santa gift years ago up in Mullingar. I think it’s fucking hilarious!” Niall waits as Louis grabs the rest of his stuff to leave. 

“And to think, Liam says I could meet someone at the gym. That’s not gonna happen in this!” 

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis walks into the gym about a half hour later. He truly tried to put it off but then thought of the things Liam would do to him if he didn’t show up. 

“LOUIS! YOU’RE HERE!” Liam’s loud voice makes a few people who were working out stop and turn their heads.

“Liam, shut the fuck up. Seriously. It’s not that big of a deal that I’m here.”

“Yes it is. Where’s Niall? I figured he’d come with you.” Liam is standing behind the desk, working on checking Louis in. 

“He said he had to stop by Shawn’s flat first, so who knows what time he’ll get here.” Niall and Shawn were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Louis would find it cute if he weren’t so jealous. Not of Niall or Shawn per say, but just because of the fact they were in a relationship while Louis was still single. 

“Okay. You’re all set up in the computer. Here’s your gym I.D. You can use that to scan in and out when you come. And you will be coming more often now.” Liam gives him a very pointed look.

Sighing, Louis says “Yeah, yeah. Sure, Li. I’ll channel my inner Fergie and start  _ workin’ on my fitness _ .” He says the last part using his hands to make air quotes.

Liam looks like he might laugh but decides not to, probably so he doesn’t fuel Louis’ ego. Instead he just points behind him and says “Locker rooms are that way. Go get changed and if you need any help with the machines, don’t ask me.”

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

As Louis sets down his bag he sighs again. What was he thinking coming to workout after working all day? He was exhausted, even though he doesn’t have a physically demanding job. He’s at a healthy weight and his muscles are decently defined. But, he tells himself, working out will be a good way to get up and moving.

He forces himself to change into his workout clothes, reminding himself that he doesn't have to workout for a long time or go super hard. It’s his first time working out at the gym in a while so he needs to go slow and not over-do it. There’s no reason to hurt himself his first day.

Shoving his gym bag into a free locker, Louis grabs his phone and headphones and starts walking towards the exit. As he’s about to open the door, a man larger than Louis himself opens it and runs right into Louis.

“Oops,” the man says. He’s tall; slightly taller than Louis. His hair is short, wild, and curly, and his green eyes are looking over Louis. There’s earbuds hanging out of his ears and Louis belatedly notices he has a phone in his hand. Louis is just concentrating on how ripped this man is. Ripped and sweaty. 

Louis realizes he should say something rather than just stare. “Hi. I- uh, I didn’t mean to-” he starts to say.

“No, sorry! It was my fault. I didn’t hear anything with my headphones still in.” He points to his ears. “I’ll let you get to your workout. Sorry again.”

Louis opens his mouth to say something to this very, very attractive man (like “What’s your name? Are you single and looking and attracted to men?”) but instead the other man says “Oh, by the way, I like your shirt,” and turns around towards the lockers.

A quiet “Uh, thanks” leaves Louis’ mouth and he bolts out of the locker room. Fuck Niall and this stupid fucking pun of a shirt. He sends Niall a quick text saying exactly that before he goes off to stretch.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

As much as Louis hates it, he goes to the gym 3 other times that week, only taking off the days he has to stay late unexpectedly at work. He tells himself he’s not going back only to see the same man that ran into him, but he knows that’s a big factor. Unfortunately, he hasn’t seen the other guy and he didn’t even get his name. He tries not to think about it to hard, but he’s painfully single and that guy was painfully attractive. Louis is just hoping he can get some information out of Liam.

It’s Friday now so Louis is on his way to meet Liam for drinks after work. Today was one of the days he had to work overtime so he didn’t get a chance to go to the gym first. 

As he walks into the pub, he spots Liam over in the corner booth they have basically claimed as their own every Friday night. He stops at the bar to ask Zayn to bring him a pint when he gets a chance. Zayn just waves him off with an “Of course, Lou.” They’ve known each other long enough that he doesn’t even need to ask what Louis wants to drink.

Louis approaches Liam and can see him concentrating very deeply whilst looking at his phone and that makes Louis decide to try to scare him.

“Louis, I swear to God if you even try to scare me, I’ll punch you so hard you won’t be able to interrogate me about the guy you met at the gym.”

Freezing in place, Louis nervously asks “Uh, what guy?” This is it. He’s gonna get a name.

“I’m not telling you his name, Louis. That’s breaking confidentiality.”   
  
Louis rolls his eyes and slides into the booth opposite of Liam. “Well then why the fuck did you bring it up?”   
  
“Because I know you and I know you’ve been dying to ask me about him all week. I heard about your little run-in in the locker room.”  
  
“Liam that’s literally all it was. A run-in. I said very few words.” 

Liam snorts. “Yeah, that’s what Ha- he told me too. But you must’ve left some impression on him because he asked me about you.”   


That makes Louis raise his eyebrows. “Oh did he now? What’d he ask?” A thought flashes through his mind. “Wait! Did you break confidentiality for him and not for me?” Louis is appalled! He is Liam’s best friend! Not some hot, sweaty, gym junkie. Very hot, very sweaty, and very ripped. 

Zayn brings over their pints then before Liam has a chance to answer. “Sorry lads,” he apologizes, setting a hand down on Liam’s shoulder. “It got really busy for some reason so I can’t sit around tonight.” If it’s particularly slow Zayn will join them. It’s a small bar and usually only regulars. “But I wanna hear about this guy you met, Lou! When I get a chance.” 

Liam says “That’s okay, Z,” with a smile, at the same time Louis says “Liam, you told him?” Zayn just laughs and walks away.

“You told him?” Louis repeats. He should’ve known. Liam will tell Zayn everything because of the big, fat crush he’s had on him for ages. He could’ve at least let Louis tell their friends about the hot, hot gym guy who was hot. “Wait! Don’t ignore my previous question. Did you really break confidentiality for him and not me?” Louis was trying to play it off as a joke, but he actually felt a little hurt by that.

It’s like Liam could tell Louis was feeling hurt because he leveled Louis with a look that was soft, but firm. “Of course not, Lou. You’re my best friend. If I was ever going to break confidentiality, it’d be for you.” A little quieter he adds, “Or Zayn,” which makes Louis roll his eyes as he takes a drink from his pint.

“But no, in all seriousness Louis, he just asked if I knew who the ‘new lad’ was. Said he physically ran into someone in the locker room and felt bad. It confused me because, well, you’re not new to me so I had no clue who he was talking about. Until he mentioned your shirt. Then I knew it was you because I’ve seen Niall wear that shirt more than once.” Liam pauses to take a drink. “But I can tell you that he’s been out of town, which is why he hasn’t been around. I’m telling you that as his friend, not as the owner of the gym. So no confidentiality there.”

“You can use the ‘as a friend’ excuse to tell me that but not his name?” Louis huffs back in the booth. “That is very unhelpful. Why do I keep you around?” 

“You keep me around because I literally just told you that he’ll be back to the gym next week. And because you love me.” Liam downs the rest of his pint and stands up. “I’m gonna go get another. You good?”

Louis nods and checks his phone. “Go flirt with your boy. Niall says him and Shawn should be here in a few minutes.” 

Grinning and blushing, Liam says quietly “He’s not my boy” and walks off. 

“Not yet!” Louis yells.

Well fuck. Louis’ mind wanders back to hot gym guy. He just wishes he knew his name. But if Liam knew he was out of town he must’ve been at least a close acquaintance to him. Why the hell didn’t Liam set Louis up with him? Damn. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Niall and Shawn walk in and join Liam at the bar. Louis could go up there and join them or he could just yell “Liam! I’m ready for another pint!” The four of them look over at Louis for a brief moment then continue their conversation.

A minute later Niall and Shawn walk up to the booth. Niall sets his and Louis’ pints down while Shawn hides his face into Niall’s neck.  _ Weird _ , Louis thinks.

“So Louis, we hear you found a man,” Niall starts.

“LIAM! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” Louis yells and jumps up out of his seat.

Niall and Shawn just laugh and take over one side of the booth.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis takes the weekend off from working out. He tells himself that it’s fine, that hot gym guy probably wouldn’t even be there over the weekend. Liam wouldn’t give him any more information which was probably for the best seeing as Louis was already so infatuated with the man, even though they had a one minute conversation once.

On Monday Louis is much more prepared to stop by the gym after work. He has a shirt that doesn’t have a pun on it (thank you very much) and a pair of soft shorts that make his bum and thighs look great, if he does say so himself. He is prepared to run into hot gym guy.

As he walks into his office, Niall is sitting in his chair. “Niall, get the fuck out,” Louis grumbles. He’s still lightly salted about his best mates roasting him all Friday night. 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m coming with you to the gym after work,” Niall says as he gets up. “I even brought that shirt. You know, in case you’re looking to impress hot gym guy again.”

Louis looks Niall directly in his eyes so when he rolls his own eyes he  _ knows _ Niall will see. “Fuck off.”

Niall just laughs loudly and leaves Louis be. “See you later, Tommo!”

He glances at the time on his computer as he gets ready to work. 8 hours until he can go to the gym.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

As Louis and Niall walk into the gym, they don’t see Liam anywhere. “He’s probably doing a personal training session,” Niall comments as they both scan their I.D.’s to check in. 

Louis hears him but also he’s hyper aware of every single thing going on around him. It feels like he can hear every machine running, every free weight being set back on the rack, and every noise from the other gym attendees. It’s almost too much for his senses.

He beelines for the locker room, not caring if Niall is following him or not. This is when he starts to get nervous. He knows hot gym guy will most likely be here. 

There’s no one else in the locker room when him and Niall enter. He just can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing. They both quickly change but Niall gets done faster than Louis.

“I’m gonna go out and find Liam really quick. You good, Tommo?” Niall asks whilst finishing tying up his shoe.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec,” Louis replies. “Can’t find my bloody headphones anywhere.”

“You’re gonna shut me out and listen to music instead of talking? I thought we were workout buddies!” 

Louis gives him a look. “Just go! I’ll meet you out there,” he says, continuing to look through his bag.

He’s so focused on searching for the missing earbuds he doesn’t hear Niall talking to someone as he leaves the locker room.

“Aha!” Louis exclaims softly. He grabs his phone and stands up to head out and find Niall. 

“So no pun shirt this time? I liked that one,” a voice in front of Louis says.

Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck shit. Hot gym guy is right here and Louis’ mind goes completely blank.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It wasn’t my shirt, so...,” Louis shrugs.  _ Please continue the conversation _ .  _ I truly can’t think of anything else to say _ .

The other man opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by another voice.

“Tommo! Where the hell are you? Liam wants to show us- oh. I see you’re a little busy,” Niall gives Louis a grin. “Nevermind. I’ll just go let Liam know you’ll be out soon. Maybe.” He throws Louis a wink and is out the door again.

Louis is sure his blush is showing in the harsh lights of the locker room. He might as well head out there, now that Niall’s just embarrassed him in front of hot gym guy. “I guess I’ll-” he starts to say.

“Tommo?” the other man asks.

“It’s, uh, a nickname. Tomlinson is my last name.”   


“So what’s your first name?” The question is cheeky, Louis can tell.

“Louis. I’m Louis.” 

The smile Louis gets feels blinding. “Louis. I like it. I’m Harry.” 

Louis feels on top of the world. He finally knows hot gym guys’ name so he can finally stop calling him hot gym guy.  

“I should let you go out there and find Liam and Niall,” Harry says.

“You know Niall too? I thought you just knew Liam.”

Harry laughs. “No, I only know Liam. I just met Niall when I walked into the locker room. But hopefully I’ll see you around?”

That makes Louis smile. “Yeah, I hope so.” 

Harry gives Louis another smile and a small wave as he turns around to find his locker. That’s Louis’ cue to go out and find his friends.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

It’s Tuesday and Louis is running late. He was hoping to get to the gym as the same time as yesterday so he could possibly have another chat with Harry. With a glance at the time he realizes that probably won’t happen.

He sighs as he walks through the door and up to the desk. He scans his I.D. and gives Liam a wave while he’s doing a personal training session. Harry is nowhere in sight. 

Louis haphazardly throws his gym bag down on the bench in the locker room and starts to get changed. That’s when he hears it. 

_ “Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days.” _

Someone is singing in the shower. Louis brushes it off at first but as the person continues, he recognizes the voice.

_ “Everybody knows what, what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. Everybody gets that way.” _

Louis is almost 75% sure that is Harry singing. He’s obviously not going to waltz into the showers to see if it’s actually Harry. But he does linger a while, listening to the person sing.

_ “Nobody’s perfect. I gotta work it again and again ‘til I get it right.” _

Whoever is singing sounds pretty good and it sounds like they’re having fun at least. The song sounds slightly familiar to Louis but he doesn’t have time to waste. Whoever was in the shower had stopped singing and turned the water off. With that, Louis grabbed his headphones and phone and was out of the locker room.

About ten minutes later, Louis sees Harry leaving with his gym bag hanging off his shoulder and his hair wet and curly.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Now that Louis knows Harry will be at the gym every day it gives him more of an incentive to go. He wants to see him, to possibly get to have a real conversation with him. Since he didn’t get to talk to him on Tuesday, Louis is determined to get to the gym on time today. Possibly even early if he can get his arse in gear. 

The next time Louis looks at the clock it is right as he’s walking out of his office.  _ Perfect, _ he thinks. He’s going to be early. Here’s hoping to actually seeing Harry workout, rather than just seeing him in the locker room afterwards.

Louis pushes the door to the gym open and immediately stops in his tracks. Oh fuck. Is he glad he got here early.

He can see Harry working out. Harry’s already large hands are covered with even larger gloves. Boxing gloves. His curly hair is usually wild and sticking up but today it’s contained under a small blue headband. Louis can see the sweat soaking through Harry’s white shirt as he launches punch after punch into the bag. It’s a lot to take in.

Louis somehow keeps walking forward. As he gets closer to where Harry is working out he can see the tight, gray sweatpants Harry is wearing. Fuck. Louis is about to pass out. 

He quickly gets to the locker room before he can get half-hard in front of the entire gym. Louis is taking his time getting changed and he knows it’s for no other reason than he’s hoping to see Harry. Especially after seeing him boxing. 

Louis is sitting down to tie his shoes when he hears the door open. His heart starts to race but he keeps a calm exterior. Or at least he thinks he does.

A loud “Louis!” fills the locker room. Harry is standing there, a small towel around his neck and his headphones still in his ears. He starts to take them out.

“Hey,” Louis smiles. “Good workout?” He’s trying not to give away the fact he’d seen Harry boxing and positively drooled at the sight.

“Yeah! Did some boxing today. Those are my favorite days. They really get me going.”   


_ Oh believe me _ ,  _ they get me going too. _

Louis stares for a second, watching as Harry shakes the headband out of his hair and wipes more sweat away from his neck.

“Uhh,” Louis starts, “well I’m glad you had a good workout. I’m gonna-” He needs to get out of here before he does something inappropriate, like lick the sweat bead that’s rolling down the side of Harry’s face.

Harry cuts him off. “No! I gotta got shower anyway. There’s more sweat in this shirt than I thought was possible.” He pulls at it where it’s sticking to his skin.

Louis has to physically force his eyes away from Harry’s body. “Yeah…” He looks up to Harry’s face, which is smirking. “I’ll see you around again. Hopefully.”

It looks like Harry wants to say something else but instead goes for a “See ya!” as he heads towards the showers.

Louis walks out to the mat where he does his stretches. He realizes he forgot his phone and headphones a few minutes into warming up. “Shit.” He hears Liam across the room yell “Language, Louis!” He has no idea how he even heard him. He’s half-tempted to flip him off but figures he better not.

He walks back over to the locker room, a little mad that he’s put himself behind on his workout for 1.) waiting to talk to Harry and 2.) forgetting his music and having to go back for it.

Assuming Harry is already gone, Louis tries to be quick so he doesn’t waste anymore time. But as soon as he walks in he hears the shower still running and singing again. The same voice he heard singing before.

_ “You get the best of both worlds. Chillin’ out take it slow, then you rock out the show.” _

And… Louis definitely knows that song. That is 100% a Hannah Montana song. He has enough little sisters to remember at least the theme song. He thinks back to the song he heard someone singing the other day. It’s like a lightbulb is going on over his head. That song was definitely Hannah Montana too. He had to listen to those songs for almost 5 years. 

_ “You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it’s the best of both worlds.” _

Louis isn’t going to stand around and wait to see if it’s Harry singing in the shower, although the thought of Harry wrapped in nothing but a towel is enough to fuel the rest of his workout. He’s simply going to watch the front door like a hawk to see if any other people walk out of the gym with wet hair. 

After working out for about ten minutes he hasn’t seen anyone leave, but to be fair the gym wasn’t that busy to begin with. He almost gives up, thinking maybe he was just hearing things. But then he sees Harry, with dripping wet hair, saying goodbye to Liam.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

On Thursday, Louis wants to get to the gym early again but is running behind. He chastises himself for trying to rush to the gym just to see Harry, but he can’t complain with how good he has been feeling lately. He never needed to lose weight and he already had muscles. He just loves being reminded of how much he actually enjoys working out.

Louis is expecting Harry to already be gone by the time he steps into the gym so he’s surprised when he sees him standing at the front desk laughing with Liam.

“Hey guys,” Louis says as he walks up to them. “Thought you’d be gone by now, Harry.” Shit. That sounded… stalker-ish. Or potentially like he didn’t want to see Harry, which is definitely not the case. Liam snorts and goes back to doing something on the computer.

Harry didn’t seem to mind Louis’ comment. Instead he says, “Actually I was waiting for you.” He smiles at Louis.

“Oh. You were?”

“Yeah! I had been talking to Liam about doing some personal training sessions for boxing and I was wondering if you wanted to be my first client?” 

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. “Boxing? I’ve never boxed before.”

Harry quickly backpedals. “If you’re not comfortable with it you can totally say no! I just thought it’d be fun and I’d definitely feel more comfortable having my first client be someone I actually know and like, rather than a stranger. Like, can you imagine how awkward that would be?” He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Harry, you’re rambling.” Harry blushes. “I would be honored to be your first client. But like I said, I’ve never boxed before. So I will definitely need a lot of instruction.”   
  
Harry positively beams. “Don’t worry, Lou!” Even though Louis has heard that nickname a thousand times in his life from many different people, hearing it come from Harry makes him melt. “If you like it, we can keep the sessions going and do it, like, every Friday or something.” 

_ Doing it with Harry every Friday sounds perfect _ . “Yeah, definitely.” 

“Did you just come from work?” Harry asks. It takes Louis a little by surprise that Harry is willing to stick around after his workout just to talk to Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, “Had to finish something up so I worked a bit of overtime, but I didn’t want to miss coming to the gym.” He omits the part where he rushed there, trying to see Harry even if it was just for a second.

Harry just smiles and nods, understanding what Louis means. Then he glances over at Liam. Louis forgot he was even standing there. “Well, I’m gonna get out here. I’m glad I ran into you, Lou. I’ll see you tomorrow! And goodbye, Liam.”

Louis watches him leave before turning his attention to Liam, who is smirking at him.

Sighing, Louis says, “What, Liam? I know you have something to say. Just say it so I can go workout.”

“Nothing, Lou. Oh wait. Maybe I shouldn’t call you Lou anymore. Is that reserved for Harry only now? Sounds to me like things are heating up.”   


“Liam, I swear to God. He wants me to be a client. That’s hardly professing his love for me.” Louis starts to walk away.

“Okay, but Lou,” Liam calls after Louis. “Let me just tell you this. I know you and him don’t workout at the same time that often. There are other people he could’ve asked. Other people he works out with occasionally, even ones who have an interest in boxing. But he chose you. Just think about that.”

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis did think about that. He thought about it all throughout his workout Thursday and all throughout his day on Friday. His boxing session with Harry was that evening after work and he was starting to get nervous. Spending more time with Harry sounds perfect but he’s worried he’s going to embarrass himself trying to box.

Once Louis walks into the gym, he hears his name being called. 

“Lou! Hey!” Harry jogs over to him, already wearing his workout clothes (black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt). “After you get changed just come find me. I’ll be around out here.” Louis says okay and walks into the locker room. He may or may not have put more thought into his workout clothes today knowing that he would be around Harry.

He had to wear his gray sweatpants simply because he remembered how good Harry had looked in his. Here’s hoping to getting the same reaction out of Harry that Louis had. For a shirt he grabbed a white Adidas top that is tight enough to show off his muscles but loose enough to not be constricting during his boxing session.

He’s nervous about learning how to box but even if he’s shit at it at least he’s spending time with Harry. And that’s really all he wants at this point.

As he walks out to Harry standing near the punching bag, he notices the gloves Harry is holding.    
  
“Here,” Harry says, holding them out. “These ones are for you. They’re my old ones so they’re a bit broken in.”   
  
“Giving me old boxing gloves during the first session? Shouldn’t you be impressing me with new ones?” Louis gives him a smirk to show he’s only teasing.    
  
“They’re not that old!” Harry protests. “I just had to get bigger ones.”

_ Yeah _ ,  _ for your beautifully massive hands.  _

Louis coughs. “Uh yeah. Your hands are slightly bigger than mine.”

“Slightly? Let’s compare!” Harry reaches out and grabs Louis right hand, pushing their palms together. 

_ Harry’s hand is warm _ , is Louis’ first thought. His next thought is  _ oh shit, Harry is touching me. Harry’s hand is touching my hand. _

Louis is positive he can’t let this go on any longer or else he’ll do something crazy, like intertwine their fingers. He lets out a nervous laugh and says “Yeah, just as predicted,” and moves his hand away a little awkwardly. He thinks he sees Harry’s smile falter but it’s probably just a trick of the light.

“So!” Harry says loudly, “We’re gonna start with the basics today. It’ll be really simple, I promise. Basically we will practice your stance and some footwork. If we’re doing good on time we can start learning some basic punches as well.” 

“I won’t lie, Harry, I’m still a little nervous for this!” Louis starts putting on the gloves Harry had handed him. 

He turns his head around to look at Harry and sees him staring. Staring at Louis’s arse to be more specific. The gray sweatpants seem to be working. And while he knows he has a crush on Harry, he had never really stopped to think if it was reciprocated. It seems like maybe it is, at least in a ‘ _ I find you attractive’  _ sort of way. And that is the best thing for Louis because once he thinks someone is interested in him too, he gets a little more confident and significantly less awkward.

_ Well _ ,  _ I’ll take my flirting up a notch. _

“Harry?” Louis asks, while cocking his head to the right and popping out his left hip. Bless these gray sweatpants.

Harry’s head snaps up to look at Louis’ face so quickly it was almost audible. “Oh! Uh. Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought for a moment.” His cheeks look a little flushed. “You really don’t need to be nervous. This is probably the easiest of personal training sessions. We’re not even going to really do much of a workout so you don’t even need to warm up!” 

“Well that is good to know!” Louis is being sincere. He really is a little nervous.

“What you’ll need to do first is stand on this line right here.” Harry gestures down to the floor. “Are you right or left handed?”   


“Right.”

“Okay, cool. Me too. So you’ll put your right foot in back with your heel on the line. Then put your left foot in front with your toes right next to the line, almost touching it.”

Louis does as told and then looks up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes. “Like that?”

“Uh, yeah. Good. Yeah.”  _ Success.  _ “Next you’ll hold your arms up with your right hand in back.” Harry does a quick demonstration. “You’ve probably seen people stand like that before.” Louis nods. “You’ll keep your right hand in back since that’s your dominant hand.”

Once again, Louis does as told. But before he has time to flirt again, Harry starts talking.

“You wanna keep your weight even on both legs and your knees slightly bent.” Louis does this as Harry is talking. “Your body is kinda turned so your feet will be diagonal.” Louis looks down. Check. “Elbows down, hands up.” Check, again.

“I know you’re probably not going to do any boxing matches, but the next part is important for defense. Keep your head behind your gloves with your chin slightly down but with your eyes able to see over top of the gloves.”

“Gotta protect my pretty face, yeah?” Louis jokes as he tries to get into position.

“Absolutely.” Harry is looking Louis straight in the eyes with complete seriousness.  _ Well, it seems like we’re both getting a little more confident. _

Louis seems to be having more trouble with this positioning for his head. “These damn gloves are huge. When I put my chin down, I can’t see.”

“Here,” Harry reaches out and moves Louis’ hands down a little bit. “Remember, elbows down.” He moves Louis’ elbows into the right position.  _ His hands are still warm.  _ “Now try it. Chin down.”

Louis thinks this might be right. He can actually see over his gloves now. 

“Perfect!” Harry beams and Louis can’t help but smile back. “This is the position you’ll go back to after every movement. Remember that, too. Gotta protect that pretty face.” And winks. Fucking winks.

_ Oh, so we’re gonna do some flirting game right here then, huh? _

“Okay, so let’s see if you can get back into position on your own.” Harry instructs Louis to get out of position and get back into it.

“Close, Lou,” Harry says, watching Louis get back into position. “Your feet are correct but your upper body has to be facing forward, while your feet are diagonal.”

Louis turns his torso but knows it’s not correct. “Uh. Like this?”

“Not quite. Here, let’s go over to the mirror so you can see what you’ll look like.”

After they walk over to the mirror, Louis tries to get back into position. “I feel like I’m getting it wrong again.”

Harry starts to reach out but freezes. “Can I…? Like. Help?” His cheeks flush a bit.

“Yeah,” Louis swallows hard.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

“So, uh, like I said. Your feet were correct, but your upper body needs to be turned like this.” Harry stands behind Louis and his hands come up and rest right above Louis’ hips. They very gently turn him forward.

“Oh.” Louis is having a hard time thinking with Harry’s hands  _ right there _ on him. And seeing how good they look in the mirror; how good they look  _ together _ . 

Louis looks at Harry in the mirror to see if he’s going to correct anything else about his stance but instead finds him staring hard at where his hands rest on Louis’ body. His cheeks are still flushed, maybe more so, and his eyebrows are pulled together in the middle, concentrating. 

“Harry?”  _ Well he’s clearly just as affected as I am.  _ “Haz?” Louis doesn’t mean for the nickname to slip out.

Harry’s eyes dart up to look at Louis’ face. His blush deepens and he moves his hands quickly off of Louis’ hips. 

“Oh! Sorry. Uh, shit. Yeah, that looks good.” He’s avoiding Louis’ eyes now and running his hand through his hair. “That should be good for today. We can talk about more sessions later, if you’d like. You’re going to the pub tonight, right? With the lads? Liam asked if I wanted to join.” This time their eyes meet and Harry looks hopeful.

Louis can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I’ll be there tonight. I’ll see you later then?” 

Harry is quick to nod. “Yeah, yeah. Wouldn’t miss it.”

Giving Harry one last smile, Louis starts to walk back towards the locker room. As he walks past the mirror, he tries to subtly glance over to Harry. Sure enough Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’ arse as he walks away.

_ Perfect. _

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis didn’t even bother showering at the gym after his boxing session with Harry. Although it wasn’t a typical workout for him, he still worked up a sweat from all their damn flirting. He just didn’t want to shower at the gym when all he could think about was Harry standing behind him with his hands on Louis’ hips. It was a lot to think about, which he could do in the privacy of his own shower.

As Louis enters his flat, he tries to tell himself he’s not going to get off thinking about Harry. It’d be proper weird and he has to see him later for fuck’s sake. 

The sweat on his body has significantly cooled down but his cock sure hasn’t. It’s on a loop of  _ Harry’s hands, Harry touching him, Harry’s voice, Harry’s eyes, Harry. _

He steps into his shower trying to will his erection to go away. Going through the motions of his shower, he tries to think of anything besides Harry. What drink he’ll get tonight at the pub, whether or not they’ll go to a club after like they sometimes do, what he should wear. It does nothing to make his boner go away.

Louis’ nearing the end of his shower routine when he realizes if he doesn’t do something about his situation now, it’ll be worse later when he’s in the proximity of Harry again. 

He closes his eyes as he grabs ahold of his cock. _ Don’t think about Harry, do not think about Harry. _ He slowly works over himself, doing his best to not think about anything other than how good it feels. 

As his right hand strokes himself, his left hand wanders his body. It travels up his stomach, to his chest, toying with his left nipple. Louis lets out a small hiss at the contact. He continues moving his hand up, going into his wet hair and giving a small tug. Fuck.

The pace of his right hand is getting faster and faster. “Fuck.” Louis lets his left hand drop to his side for a minute before it reaches behind him and grabs a handful of his own arse. He lets out a moan at that. He’s getting so close to his release that his mind is starting to get hazy. He’s picturing flashes of green eyes and curly hair. “Fuck!” 

Three things happen almost simultaneously. First, one of Louis’ fingers that’s grabbing his arse brushes up against his hole. Second, he gets a vision of Harry fucking him from behind, in the same position they were in earlier. Third, he comes. Hard. “Fuck,  _ Harry _ !” 

As Louis comes down from his high, he realizes what he said as he came. Well, it should be an interesting night at the pub. Time to get completely wasted.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

The first thing Louis does when he gets to the pub is stop by the bar for a shot. Of course, this prompts questioning from Zayn because “Louis, you hardly ever do shots.”

“Yes, well. I think I’m gonna need it tonight. So, a shot of vodka.  _ Please _ .” The last word comes out a bit strained. Louis has a feeling Harry might learn all of his secrets tonight but he needs to somehow wipe away his memory of the shower incident from a few hours ago. So shots it is.

Zayn gives Louis a sympathetic look and pours the shot. He watches Louis throw it back and then asks, “Harry’s coming tonight, yeah? Liam said- wait. That’s why you need some liquid courage?” Louis just gives him a look while Zayn continues. “Mate, I don’t think you’ll need it. From what Liam’s told me, you guys are just pining after each other.”

“I’m not worried about whether or not he’s interested. It’s just been a while since I’ve been in a relationship, yeah? I’m nervous to put myself out there. I haven’t known Harry for that long, but tonight’s going to be the night. I need to tell him, unless he makes a move first.”

“Well here’s your chance, mate.” Zayn tips his head towards the door behind Louis. “He just walked in.”

Louis tries to inconspicuously turn his head around to get a look, but it probably looks more like he’s breaking his neck. He sucks in a breath and turns back towards Zayn. “Oh fuck. I think I need another shot.”

“Nope, you can have a pint but I’m not pouring you another shot. If you really want something to happen with Harry tonight, you cannot be sloshed.” He pushes a pint across the bar to Louis. “He’s spotted you now so turn around and offer to get him a drink.” With that being said, Zayn walks away from the bar.

Just as Louis is about to turn around to find Harry again, he hears “Hey Lou,” from behind him. He quickly takes a drink from his pint and turns around again.

“Hey Harry, glad you found the place alright.”

“Yeah, it would’ve been a bit harder on my own, but I came with Liam. Otherwise I might’ve missed it.” Harry smiles at Louis for a minute then he says “Uh, what does your shirt say?” He steps a bit closer.

“Oh!” Louis looks down, a bit surprised that Harry would even ask. “It says ‘No matter how hard you try, you can’t stop me now.’ Just liked the quote.” 

“Well,” Harry looks Louis up and down, quite obviously checking him out, “I like it. ‘It’ being your outfit.”

That pulls a smirk out of Louis. “Yeah? Well, thanks. You’re not looking so bad yourself.” Harry is effortlessly pulling off an outfit consisting of a white t-shirt, a blue bandana tied around his neck, black jeans, and brown boots. It’s simple but it still makes Louis feel like he’s under-dressed in his white long sleeve shirt, black fitted joggers, and trainers. 

Harry is still looking at him when he hears Zayn give a very pointed cough behind him. Oh right. Zayn insisted Louis get Harry’s drink.

“What’s your poison tonight? I’ll grab it for you and you can go find Liam at the table?” 

Zayn coughs again. Louis rolls his eyes. “Let me introduce you to Zayn before he coughs up a lung. Harry, this is Zayn. Zayn, Harry.” 

Harry’s eyes brighten as he reaches across the bar to shake Zayn’s hand. “Zayn! Liam’s told me about you. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, mate. You, too. I’ve heard about you. Louis here told me you were teaching him boxing. That’s impressive. I know Louis works out, but I never thought he’d be interested in boxing.” Zayn throws a smirk in Louis’ direction. 

“Ah, well we’ve done one session but maybe we’ll keep it up?” Now it’s Harry who is looking Louis’ way. 

Louis laughs. “Yeah, why not? I’m still probably gonna be shit at it, but it was fun.” 

Harry smiles widely at Louis. “Great! Well, if you’re serious about getting my drink, I’ll just have a pint of Guinness. Please and thank you.” Louis swears he bats his eyelashes at him.

“Don’t worry, Haz. I got it,” Louis tells him and watches as he walks over to the table Liam is sitting at. He turns his attention back to Zayn, who is still fucking smirking at him.

“What,” Louis deadpans. It doesn’t even come out as a question. 

“Nothing, mate. Just remember what I said. You’re pining after each other. He’s not going to turn you down so don’t worry about it. Just tell him when you two are alone together, whenever that may be. Judging by the way he was checking you out when he walked in, he’ll jump on you as soon as you say go.”

“It’s about more than him just ‘jumping’ on me. I can see an actual relationship with him. Not just a one night stand or friends with benefits thing. It’s more.” Zayn’s expression softens as Louis speaks. “Like I said, it’s been a while since my last relationship so I’m feeling a bit out of my element and it’s making me nervous.”

Zayn hands over the pint he filled up for Harry. “Just be yourself tonight and try not to worry. I know that’s shit advice but it’s all I’ve got right now.”   


“I’ll make you a deal. If I go for it with Harry, then you have to do the same thing with Liam.” Zayn blanches for a second. “Oh come off it mate. We all know you and Liam have fancied each other for months, much longer than Harry and I have even known each other. You two need to get your shit together.”

Scowling, Zayn agrees. “Fine. But only because you’re right.” Louis goes to interrupt but Zayn continues. “Yes, alright. You’re right. We should’ve addressed it a long time ago. So I’ll agree to your weird deal.”

“Good lad,” is all Louis replies with. He grabs his and Harry’s pints and walks over to the table where his friends are. He can hear Harry being introduced to Shawn, who just arrived with Niall. Now he’s been introduced to all of Louis’ friends and something about that makes his heart beat faster. 

There’s a seat open next to Harry and he’s sure it’s done purposely, he just doesn’t know by who. Regardless, that’s where Louis decides to sit and sets the drinks down on the table. 

“For you,” he dramatically says to Harry.

Harry gasps, just as dramatic. “My hero! Thank you.”

From the other side of him, Louis hears Liam mutter, “See, they’re perfect for each other. I told you guys,” to Niall and Shawn. The latter two try to hide their snickering but fail.

Harry can probably hear them but Louis realizes he’s ignoring them. So he does the same. “What’d you do after our boxing session, Lou?”

That makes Louis’ cheeks blush and he chokes on the drink he was taking. “Just went home and, uh, took a shower. Nothing out of the ordinary!”  _ Great, make it sound like there was something out of the ordinary happening. Which there  _ was.

Harry doesn’t seem to realize Louis’ acting a bit odd. “Did you really enjoy the boxing though? You can be honest, like, if you didn’t like it. I don’t want to pressure you into more sessions if you’re not feeling it.”

Feeling bold, Louis sets his hand on Harry’s thigh. “Seriously, Harry, I liked it. I definitely wouldn’t have a problem letting you know if I didn’t.” 

Harry glances down to where Louis’ hand is resting then back up to his eyes. Tentatively he puts his hand on top of Louis’. “Well, I’m glad you’d be honest with me.”

They smile at each other but the trance is broken quickly by Niall. “Lads!” They both turn their heads to look at him.

“We’re gonna go to the club after this. D’ya guys want to come with? We’re just gonna wait until Zayn’s shift is over.”

Louis looks at Harry, who nods. He must’ve knew of this plan before. “Sure, we’ll go,” Louis answers for both of them.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

They’ve ordered a few appetizers to share between the table of five, plus Zayn who sneaks some chips when there’s a lull in bartending. The conversation flows nicely while they enjoy their beer and food. 

While he tries to talk to the others, Louis can’t help having private conversations with Harry more often than not. He’s been wanting to know more about him and now is his chance. They’ve talked about hometowns, uni, family, past jobs. As they talk Louis realizes how much he truly likes Harry. Like he had told Zayn before, he knew he didn’t want this to be a one time thing. Harry is the kind of person who Louis can see a future with. It scares him in a good way. He wants this and he’s pretty sure Harry does too. 

Louis has had two pints so far, plus the shot when he first arrived at the pub, so he’s feeling buzzed and happy. He’s had his hand back on Harry’s thigh for the better part of a half hour, while Harry has his long arm draped along the back of Louis’ seat. 

Harry’s just finishing up a hilarious story about how when he was younger and mad at his sister, he tried to convince their mum she was a drug dealer. “She told me, ‘Harry, she’s nine.’ Somehow my master plan didn’t work.” 

Laughter spills out of Louis. Harry is genuinely funny and Louis is endlessly endeared. “With as many siblings as I have, you’d think I’d have a story to top that, but I really don’t think I do!”

“You’ve gotta have some hilarious story. You have six siblings!” 

“Okay, okay. Let me think of a minute.” Louis remembers something. “Oh yeah! When I was sixteen, my sister Lottie called my mum in a panic because she thought I’d died.”

“What?! How did she mistakenly think you died?” 

“So I was in my first real relationship. Proper boyfriends and everything.” He lets that part slip intentionally, though he’s sure Harry already knows he’s attracted to him. “Lottie had barged into my room and saw us snogging on my bed. Somehow in her ten year old brain she thought I was getting mouth to mouth. Which, I guess I kinda was,” he laughs. “But she didn't know what to do other than call mum at work and say I was dying and getting resuscitated.”

Harry’s doubled over in laughter. “Who told her what was actually happening?”

“Well, mum rushed home, thinking something awful was happening, only to find us still snogging on my bed. I got in trouble for having him over when she wasn’t home and I assume that’s the day Lottie had the birds and the bees talk.” 

Harry laughs again then looks at Louis with a serious expression. “You’re really funny, Lou. I… I really like you.” He averts his eyes for a second but they find their way back to Louis’.

Smiling and squeezing his thigh, Louis says, “I really like you, too, Haz.”

They’re broken out of their bubble when they hear Zayn. “Okay, lads! I’m officially off the clock. So we can head to the club whenever.”

The six of them look at each other with silent agreement. From the corner of his eye Louis can see Harry downing the rest of his pint. They all gather their rubbish and help clean up the table before leaving. 

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

They decide to walk to the club because the cool air feels nice when they’re all buzzed. They all couple up to walk down the pavement, despite only two of the six being an actual couple. Louis and Harry bring up the end of the pairs and Louis can hear Zayn and Liam quietly talking ahead of him. He’s not trying to eavesdrop but he wants to know if Zayn was serious about talking to Liam.

When Louis is trying to listen into their conversation without making it obvious, he doesn’t notice the small dip in the pavement and loses his footing.

“Woah, careful,” Harry murmurs as he steadies Louis. One hand is wrapped around Louis’ waist while the other is carefully holding his bicep. He moves the one off of his bicep, but leaves the other. Louis decides he loves how it feels and doesn’t want him to move it anyway.

“So, what’s up with them?” Harry nods towards Zayn and Liam, quietly asking as to not get their attention. “I’ve wondered because Liam namedrops him at any given chance, but always shrugs it off saying they’re best mates.”

“Best mates? Yes. Hopelessly pining after one another? Also yes.” Louis slows his walking down so him and Harry can have a more private conversation. “They’ve fancied each other for ages it seems. But they’re both too shy to say anything. I told Zayn he needed to say something to Liam tonight because he said I needed to-”  _ Oh shit.  _

Harry gives him a confused look. “He said you needed to what?”

“He said I needed to tell you how I feel,” Louis breathes out, daring to glance at Harry.

“And how do you feel?”

Louis stops in his tracks, forcing Harry to stop with him also. They turn to face each other, Harry’s hand dropping away. Louis realizes he’s completely ready to have this conversation.

“I really, really like you Harry. Kind of have since I first met you.”  _ It’s hard to keep eye contact when you’re putting yourself on the line _ , Louis thinks. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but I can’t help it. I’m attracted to you.”

Harry looks at him, smiling shyly. “Lou, it’s mutual.” He reaches out to grab Louis’ hands in his own. “So, so mutual.”

“Yeah?” Louis feels like his smile is going to split his face in two. 

“Yeah. If you wouldn’t have said something, I definitely would’ve. Now c’mon let’s catch up to the lads. I’m ready to go dance in this dingy club.”

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

As the six of them walk into the club, they all head to the bar first. Harry’s arm is wrapped around Louis’ waist again.  _ It’s rightful place. _ He looks back at Zayn and Liam, who are pressed together side by side, whispering to each other despite it being loud in the club, with small smiles on their faces.

After Harry takes his shot, he gives Louis a pointed look. “I’ll be blunt because I’m a little tipsy. I enjoy dancing but I’m not good at it. Do you dance at clubs or are you one of those people who stand around looking too pretty to dance?”

Louis takes his shot and slams the glass on the bar. “Baby, with an arse like this do you think I’m just gonna stand there and look pretty?” He grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him to the dancefloor before Harry can even react.

The song playing is something Louis’ hasn’t heard before. Definitely a remix. He never usually gives much thought to the songs that are playing. They switch between new songs and old songs constantly so as long as it has a good beat, Louis can dance to it. He thinks he recognizes some of the voices in the song, but doesn’t have time to dwell on it because he’s found a spot for him and Harry to dance.

Louis leans in close to Harry’s ear and says, “Let’s see what you got,” and promptly turns around to grind against Harry’s front.

Hands come up to grab at Louis’ hips and his mind is flashing back to when they were in a similar position during his boxing session. Harry must think the same thing because he’s pushing himself forward and whispering “Fuck,” into Louis’ ear. 

Louis knows he was blessed with an arse that refuses to quit. He also has pretty decent rhythm so he keeps grinding his hips, keeping perfect timing with the song playing. 

They both get lost in the moment. Song after song plays and Louis just keeps going. Harry wasn’t lying about not being a good dancer, but he’s sure as hell good at grinding his cock against Louis’ arse. Louis isn’t complaining. He lets his hips roll to the beat, loving the feeling of turning Harry on just by dancing. 

Halfway through whatever song is playing, he hears a familiar singing voice.  _ Miley Cyrus _ . It triggers his memory of Harry singing Hannah Montana songs at the gym. He quickly flips himself around so they’re dancing face to face.

Harry leans in, but keeps his body moving with Louis’. “I’m not complaining, but why did you turn around?”

Louis isn’t even going to beat around the bush. He’s tipsy and wants to tell Harry he knows. Right now. “I know,” he says directly into Harry’s ear.

“You know what?”

“That you sing Hannah Montana songs in the shower at the gym.”

Harry’s dancing stops abruptly. “What?” 

Louis pulls them off the dancefloor, towards the loos, where it’ll hopefully be quieter.

“Okay, what Lou? I’m… not sure I heard you correctly?” Harry asks.

“Haz, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I feel like you’re embarrassed. Look, I obviously recognized the songs you were singing. It’s not a bad thing and I’m definitely not trying to make fun of you. I just remembered because Miley Cyrus was in the song that was playing and I don’t know, I had to say something.” Louis is rambling now. When he’s tipsy like this sometimes it’s hard to stop talking.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Harry says, but his lips are a little pouty. 

“You look a little embarrassed, love.” Louis says softly. He grabs one of Harry’s hands. “How about I tell you something embarrassing so we’re even?”

“About you?”

“No, I’m going to tell you another embarrassing secret about yourself. Yes! About me!”

Harry snorts. “Well you knew this fact so who knows if you’d know any more.” He tries to make it sound malicious but he’s smiling again. “What your secret?”

Louis leans in really close, resting his hands on Harry’s chest. In a quiet voice he tells him, “After our session today I was so worked up, I went home and had a wank.”

Harry’s hands go back to Louis’ hips, grabbing firmly. “What had you so worked up, baby?”

A moan escapes Louis’ mouth before he can swallow it down.  _ Baby. _ “Couldn’t stop thinking of you with your hands on me, just like before.” He presses forward a bit, to show Harry how hard he is now. “Thought of you fucking me from behind. Couldn’t help myself when I came saying your name.”

The grip on Louis’ hips gets tighter. “Fuck, Louis. Baby.” Harry lets his mouth leave small, light, barely there kisses around Louis’ ear, on his cheek, in his hair. “I want to kiss you so badly, but I don’t want to do it here. If I start, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop. How far away is your flat?”

Louis is dizzy with want and need and  _ Harry _ . It takes him a minute to respond. “It’s about a ten minute cab ride. Think you can wait that long?” He lets a hand travel up and tangle in Harry’s hair, feeling how soft it still was despite being sweaty from dancing. Harry’s eyes flutter shut.

Now Harry is the one who isn’t responding so Louis gives his hair a soft tug. A groan comes from deep within Harry’s throat. From where Louis is pressed up against him he think he felt his cock twitch. “I think. I think I can wait. But we need to leave.  _ Now. _ ”

Louis removes his hand from Harry’s hair, instead tangling it with his fingers. He pulls slightly as if to say  _ let’s go. _ They move through the crowd as fast as they can. The others aren’t to be seen but Louis isn’t too worried with telling them that he and Harry are leaving. Zayn knew Louis had planned to talk to Harry tonight.

Once they’re outside in the cool air again, Louis looks at Harry. His hair is a little messed up from Louis’ hands and his cheeks are pink. He’s biting his bottom lip and looking directly at Louis.  _ Probably seeing if I’m as affected as he feels. _

“There’s no cabs.” 

Harry takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Louis. “That’s okay, I ordered an Uber.”

Louis pulls back. “What? When the fuck did you have time to do that?”

“When you were pulling me outside. Figured it’d be better than a cab,” Harry shrugs.

Louis lets out a light laugh. “I guess you thought of everything, huh?”

Pulling him back into his arms, Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, “Yeah, I thought of everything. Definitely thought of the same things you did. Though, I didn’t wait to wank at home. Had to do it right there in the gym showers. Had to get a hand around myself thinking of how good your arse looked in your gray sweatpants.” One of his hand reaches down to grab at Louis’ arse but it’s gone as quickly as it came. “It’s a shame you decided to go home to wank.” 

Louis looks at him, ready to respond, but Harry keeps talking. “Our Uber is here, baby.”

This time it’s Harry grabbing Louis’ hand, directing them towards the Uber. They both slide in the backseat and exchange greetings with the driver. There’s soft music playing and the driver doesn’t seem to be in the mood for conversation, which is fine with Louis. He’s trying to wrap his head around everything that’s happened tonight. 

Harry’s hand makes its way to Louis’ thigh and starts to play with the inner seam of his joggers. He hadn’t even thought of the fact he was wearing joggers and probably giving everyone a look as to how hard he was, how hard Harry was making him.  _ Oh well, this feels too good. Who cares who saw. _

Despite there being enough room in the backseat, they’re sitting side by side, completely pressed up against each other. Harry’s hand is still tracing it’s way up, up, up. Louis can feel Harry lean in closer, making him breathe faster.

“Can’t wait to get you back to your flat, baby. Can’t wait to watch you fall apart. I’ve thought about it too much.” Harry’s hand reaches up to quickly ghost his fingers over Louis’ bulge. “Just want to get my mouth on this. I’ve never wanted anything more. Except maybe to get my mouth on your arse, but we might have to save that for another day. What do you think, baby? We can do that another day?”

Louis almost lets a moan out but somewhere in his mind he remembers they’re in the backseat of an Uber and the driver probably doesn’t want to hear or see what they’re talking about. “Yeah, I would definitely be okay with that.” Harry’s fingers are still touching their way around Louis’ thighs so he takes a deep breath to calm himself. He glances out the window and realizes they’re almost to his flat. He can do this. He doesn’t need to jump Harry in the back of an Uber.

A minute later they’re pulling up in front of the building. They both thank the driver, who gives them a wink as they exit. Louis starts walking towards the door, not even bothering to grab Harry’s hand or check to see if he’s following. He knows that he is. 

As they enter his flat, Louis feels himself being pulled backwards towards Harry. His body gets turned around then gently pushed up against the wall. Harry’s right hand gently closes the door then threads itself into Louis’ hair, while his left goes back to his hip. 

Harry tilts his head down a bit to press his forehead against Louis’. The sexual tension and heat from before is still there, but it’s muted. Harry’s making this something softer for the moment and Louis is so into it. He watches as Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As he opens his eyes and lets his breath out, he asks “Can I kiss you now?”

It takes everything in Louis to not just surge forward and press their lips together. He senses Harry’s timidness, despite them discussing their attraction to each other. Harry wants to do this slowly so Louis will too. He makes sure he’s looking directly into Harry’s eyes when he answers. “Of course.”

Harry presses forward to connect their lips. He keeps it soft at first, just how Louis thought he would. It’s good. It’s so good and Louis wants more. He presses his lips a little bit firmer, which gets a groan out of Harry and he pulls his mouth away, a bit breathless.

“Louis, you’re so…” He trails kisses up Louis’ cheekbone, next to his ear, and down his jaw. “You’re so…” 

“Amazing? Handsome? Perfect?”

The hand that was in Louis’ hair trails down the side of his face softly, going to rest on his lower back. “Yes.” 

This time it’s Louis who initiates the kiss. It’s more urgent than their first one. His body is thrumming with want and need. He opens his mouth a little, letting Harry know the wants more. Harry doesn’t waste any time opening his mouth as well, letting their tongues collide. It’s a hot, wet heat that Louis doesn’t want to end. Their hips grind together just the tiniest bit, a small promise of what’s to come.

He’s not sure how long they stand there snogging, right in the entryway, but at some point Louis pulls away and says, “I’m being a rude host. Do you want a tour of my flat?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just maneuvers them away from the wall to walk backwards down the hallway. 

“This is the hallway, obviously,” he says between kisses. As they walk, they pass an open doorway. “That’s the kitchen.” Harry is still trying to snog, which makes Louis bump into the wall. “Haz, baby. I wanna snog you too but let’s make it  to the bedroom in one piece, yeah?” He turns his body forwards to continue on.

Harry settled for leaving kisses and bites at the back of Louis’ neck. Louis loves the feeling. It makes him walk a little faster towards his room. “There’s the living room. Bathroom is that way,” gesturing vaguely. “And, oh look, we’re at my bedroom.” He pushes forward past the threshold then turns back around, putting his arms around Harry’s neck.

“That was a very short tour, but I suppose it’s fine. I think there’s more important things we could be doing.” Harry’s leading Louis backwards, towards the bed. Louis sits down then pulls Harry into his lap. He grinds down almost immediately and the pleasure is instant. Louis splays his hands out on Harry’s thighs, caressing wherever he can reach.

As Harry continues his grinding, Louis starts mouthing at his neck. He gives a small lick, tasting the salty sweat, and bites down the slightest. “Thought there was something you couldn’t wait to get your mouth on?” He can feel how hard Harry is now so he decides to grind his hips up and he’s rewarded with a loud moan from Harry. 

Harry gently pushes Louis backwards so he’s laying completely on his back. “Do you really think I forgot about that, baby? I could never forget wanting to wrap my lips around your cock until you’re coming into my mouth.” He gently slips one hand underneath Louis’ shirt and asks, “Should we take this off?”

“Yeah,  _ yes. _ Yours too.” Louis sits up and quickly pulls his shirt off, watching as Harry does the same. As his shirt comes off, Louis traces his fingers over the laurels tattooed on Harry’s hips. “Love your tattoos. Love how they look on your skin.”

“You’re one to talk.” Harry helps Louis lay back again and puts his mouth on Louis’  _ it is what it is _ chest tattoo, using his tongue to trace the letters out. He lets his fingers wander to Louis’ nipples and lightly ghost over them. A soft whimper escapes Louis’ mouth, one he couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

Louis feels fingers dipping into the waistband of his joggers. “Are we keeping these on, baby? Or can I take them off?”   


“Off. Off.” Louis starts kicking his legs in anticipation, but it does nothing to speed up the process of getting his joggers off.

Harry slowly pulls them down his legs, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Louis is left in is his tight black boxer briefs, which do nothing to hide how turned on he is. He watches as Harry moves his head down, leaving little kisses above the waistband of his pants and on the insides of his thighs.

“Baby, I really need you to… fuck,” Louis trails off the end of his sentence. Harry is now mouthing at his cock, over his pants, and it’s making Louis’ head spin.

“Hmm, we can fuck another day,” Harry says. “Right now, I just need to suck your cock.” Then he’s pulling Louis’ pants down, licking from base to tip, before taking the head in his mouth and working his way down. 

“Jesus, fuck.  _ Harry _ ,” Louis is being loud, loud, loud. But Harry is licking and sucking and Louis’ brain is about to short circuit.

Harry pulls off for a second and tells Louis, “Be loud, baby. I wanna hear you.” Then promptly takes Louis’ cock almost all the way down in one motion. He pulls back up to the tip and tongues over the slit, licking up the precome that’s steadily leaking out. 

He continues like that for a few minutes. Down, back up, lick at the slit, repeat. And it’s good, so good, for Louis. Harry’s process starts getting a little faster until he changes it up and works his tongue in a way that has Louis reaching down to tangle both hands in Harry’s hair.

“Oh, fuck, baby. Just like that. Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.” He can tell he isn’t going to last much longer. Being hard since they danced together at the club left him with little stamina.

It really doesn’t take much longer. He watches Harry’s head bob up and down a few more times. Then, as he’s sucking a little harder at the head, Louis feels it happening.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” and tugs at Harry’s hair with both hands. Harry moans loudly around Louis’ cock and that’s it. Louis is coming with a long, drawn out “ _ Harry _ ” on his lips. 

Harry doesn’t stop sucking, swallowing every last drop, until Louis is gently pushing him away, feeling more than a little sensitive. Louis lays there, catching his breath after his intense orgasm. He feels Harry flop down next to him on the bed. He turns his head and catches his eyes. “Harry, that was amazing.”

A bashful smile graces Harry’s face. “Yeah, well. I really couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was probably a little creepy, in retrospect. But you’re just so beautiful I couldn’t help myself.”

Louis smiles back at him and leans in for another kiss, tasting himself on Harry’s lips and tongue. He’s a little breathless but he knows Harry is still hard, can feel it poking up against his thigh. “How do you wanna come, baby?” He pushes his thigh up harder against Harry’s cock.

Harry seems to love the friction. “I- what do you want to do? It won’t take me long. Sucking you off was almost enough to make me come.” 

“Baby, if you want to come like this, that’s fine. Not sure I have enough energy to return the favor of sucking you. Or I could use my hands if you want.” Louis lets his hands wander to Harry’s hips while he gives him a small peck on the lips.

On a particular hard thrust against Louis’ thigh Harry finally answers. “This,” he breathes out. “This is enough. I’m close already.” His hips move at a faster pace and he groans at the friction. “Can you, fuck, can you talk? Just wanna hear your voice. Please _. _ ”

“Yeah, baby? You like hearing my voice? Well I like hearing yours. Hearing you moan as you use me to get yourself off.” That only makes Harry moan louder. “Yeah, you like it too, don’t you? Can’t believe I get to see you like this, baby. You look so gorgeous.”

And he does. His head is thrown back, mouth open and panting small breaths. His cheeks are pink and there’s a slight sheen of sweat over his forehead. Louis moves one hand up into Harry’s hair. Now that he knows he likes hair pulling, he’s going to use it. He grabs a handful and tugs, loving the way Harry reacts. He groans loudly again and shoves his face into Louis’ neck. 

“Love pulling your hair, baby. Love the sounds you make when I do it,” Louis murmurs, tugging again lightly just to prove his point. “Can’t wait to watch you come, hear the sounds you make while you’re doing it.”

“Louis. Fuck, I’m close, baby.” Harry’s pace quickens so Louis pushes his thigh a little further up. He snakes both hands up Harry’s torso, quickly flicking at both nipples, then grabs two handfuls of Harry’s hair and pulls,  _ hard. _

“Oh fuck, I’m coming. Fuck!” Harry rides out his orgasm on Louis’ thigh. He continues pressing his face into Louis’ neck until he’s done coming, then he leaves small kisses all the way across his jaw, up his cheek, right to his lips.

They kiss, soft and slow, for a few minutes, until Louis realizes Harry is wearing pants and trousers that are now filled with his come. He says this to Harry who just shrugs. “Didn’t want to stop kissing you,” is all he replies with.

“C’mon you. Let’s go shower then we can come back and cuddle in bed?”  

Harry wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Shower together? What kind of boy do you take me for?”

“The kind that just sucked my dick.”

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

They shower together without any funny business. It’s all very domestic and Louis loves it. He washes Harry’s hair, but accidentally gets soap in his eye, which makes Harry dramatically say “I’m blind now. Thanks, Lou. We finally get together and then you blind me!” Louis just kisses him to shut him up.

Louis doesn’t know how the song sneaks into his head but soon enough he’s humming it quietly to himself as they dry off.

“Whatcha humming?” Harry asks. “Sounds familiar.”

Louis can’t help but laugh. “Well I think you know it. It’s by your favorite artist.” He waits a beat before saying, “Hannah Montana.”

He sees Harry roll his eyes but laugh. It only spurs Louis on so he starts singing it out loud.

“ _ He’s got something special, he’s got something special. And when he’s lookin’ at me I wanna get all sentimental.”  _

Harry starts laughing harder but can’t help joining in until they’re singing and laughing their way back to the bedroom.

_ “He’s got something special, he’s got something special. I can hardly breathe. Something’s tellin’ me, tellin’ me maybe he could be the one.”  _

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

They decide not to say anything to their friends, choosing to spend the weekend together just basking in their new found relationship. And that’s what it is; a relationship. They put the title ‘boyfriend’ to use the next day, both of them confessing that’s what they want. Louis is over the moon. He thinks back to when they met, with him literally bumping into Harry in the locker room. Who would’ve thought he’d have hot gym guy as his boyfriend?

Harry stays at Louis’ flat until Sunday evening. He says he wants to stay longer but really needs to go back to his and get ready for work the next day. They’ve made plans to meet at the gym Monday afternoon anyway, so Louis won’t have to wait long to see him again. They snog by the front door again when Harry goes to leave, reminiscent of their first kiss together. 

Louis had almost succeeded in ignoring his friends text messages regarding him and Harry all weekend. He knew Harry was getting similar text messages. Most of the texts started late Friday night with  _ “where’d you and harry go????”  _ then changed to  _ “hope you guys had fun ;) ;)”  _ early Saturday morning.

He hears his phone go off again and plans on just ignoring it, but then sees it’s a picture message from Liam. He swipes the notification and it opens immediately. It’s a picture of Liam and Zayn’s hands, fingers laced together tightly. Underneath Liam had typed “ _ Thanks Lou. _ ” Louis can’t help but smile and reply to that text.  _ “Happy for you lads.”  _

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

Louis manages to avoid seeing Niall all day at work, knowing he’d break down and tell him about him and Harry.

After work he goes to the gym. He walks in but doesn’t see Harry anywhere. He frowns a little until he hears, “Hey, Lou!” It’s Liam, waving him over.

“Hey, Payno. Where’s Harry?”  _ There’s no point in beating around the bush. _

Liam gives him a knowing smile, “He’s changing right now. Said he’d show me some boxing moves today since your guys’ session went so well.” He pauses to see if Louis is willing to switch the subject but continues when Louis stays silent, only nodding along to Liam’s words. “So what happened with you two Friday night?”

Louis snorts, “I’d much rather talk about you and Zayn. What happened between you guys?”

That makes Liam blush. “We, uh, talked. Realized we both felt the same about each other. You know…” He trails off and glances behind Louis’ head at something.

Louis goes to turn around but then he feels the hand on his waist. “Hey, baby.” Harry presses a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Liam gasps. “I knew it! So you guys are together then, yeah?” 

Harry presses another quick kiss to Louis’ hair and tells Liam, “Yeah, we’re boyfriends.” He grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes. 

“I told you you’d meet someone at the gym!” Liam says. Harry laughs at that until Louis kisses him quiet.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m gonna write this cute little fic with a funny prompt!  
> Me 8k into the fic: I've lost sight of the prompt.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! [Here](http://flicker-album.tumblr.com/post/180153317205/i-cant-help-myself-from-how-my-heart-is-racing-by) is a rebloggable tumblr post :)


End file.
